Solo piensa en que te amo
by JeN's StAhL
Summary: "Te Amo... y jamas dejare de hacerlo, podrán borrar mi memoria, podrán quitarme tu historia, podre estar a gran distancia de ti... podrán prohibirme estar contigo, podre recibir cualquier castigo, pero lo que nunca podrán lograr, es que deje de amarte, por ello... solo piensa en que te amo..."


Nos leemos abajo, hay algo importante por decir ;)

_**"Solo piensa en que te amo"**_

_"Oye..." _el sonido de mi voz llama por tu presencia.

Das la vuelta y miras con confusión a tu alrededor, sonrío con inocencia mientras te veo con detalle, me pierdo en tu mirada mientras mi sonrisa crece como un río en invierno, desvordando mi felicidad al ver que he logrado llamar tu atención.

Camino un par de pasos aproximandome a tu persona, me ves avanzar y de repente una sonrisa posa sobre tu bello faz con ternura, mientras una delicada brisa primaveral recorre tus cabellos con lentitud, nuevamente vuelvo a perderme en tu mirada; mientras admiro y disfruto del hermoso paisaje que hoy con tu belleza has completado.

Sigo caminando hasta que ya no queda mas tramo por recorrer, encontrándome ahora frente a tu persona, decidiendo arrodillarme frente a ti, sonrio de felicidad, mientras que con un tanto de timidez tomo tu mano y deposito sobre ella un suave beso, sonríes enternecida mientras me ves con ternura, tomas mi mano y me ayudas a levantarme para nuevamente encontrarme con una distancia que he descubierto hace tan solo unos días.

_"Hola..." _me saludas mientras un sonrojo recorre tus mejillas.

Me quedo un momento en silencio mientras trato de pensar en algo coherente para decir, de extraña manera, con devolver tu saludo hubiese sido suficiente, pero algo me dice que tu esperas oír algo mas de mi, y si es así, yo vivo aquí para complacer a tus pedidos.

_"Hola..." _digo simplemente mientras me abofeteo mentalmente, aunque con abundante notabilidad, a juzgar por el suave sonido de tu risa, me he dado cuenta que he vuelto a cometer otra tontería con los rasgos de mi rostro. Me acoplo a tu reír aun sin saber el porque del mismo, después de unos minutos tu risa cesa, deteniendo la mía también, levantas tu mirada hasta mis ojos, logrando de nuevo perderme en ellos.

Tus ojos... en ellos veo la entrada a un mundo distante de mi poderío, encierran un misterio que se ha vuelto mi mayor prioridad en descubrir, tienen un suave toque infantil que logra despertar en mi las niñerias que antes había dejado atrás, encienden de nuevo la flamante llama de amor que jamas había creído poseer en mi, son dos brillantes luceros que iluminan mi andar de día y noche, que me guían por el sendero del bien y la humildad, proyectan alegría aun encontrándose llenos en lágrimas, son las dos mas hermosas estrellas fulminantes de las cuales he podido tener presencia, tu mirada... desarrolla en mi una serie de emociones combinadas, hace aumentar ese sentimiento que ha crecido poco a poco al pasar de los años después de haberte conocido... en definitiva, me he enamorado de tu mirada...

_"¿Como estas?" _prosigo con aquel mismo tono tímido y temeroso.

_"Mejor ahora que he podido verte..." _admites mientras aquel bello tono rosa aumenta en el pasar de tus mejillas.

Nuevamente me haces sonreír con grandeza, sintiendo la confianza que has logrado proyectarme, tomo el valor para acercarme mas a ti y rodear tu cintura con una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra te tomo por la espalda apengandote mas a mi, me ves un tanto asombrada, segundos después sonríes y concluyes con lo que he querido hacer, pasas una de tus delicadas manos detrás de mi cuello, provocando en mi un leve temblor, mientras que con otra de tus manos recorres mi espalda formando pequeños círculos en ella.

Al sentir tus caricias con un acto de inconsciencia quiero sentirte mas cerca de mi, logrando así, estrechar mas mis brazos en distancia, y acariciando lo que mis manos podían alcanzar a su vez. Cierro mis ojos y con detención observo la oscuridad que este acto produjo, pienso un poco mas y entre las sombras apareces tu con esa bella sonrisa que altera mis sentidos cada vez que me das la oportunidad de observarla.

Siento como tus manos se detienen, lo que causa una extraña sensación de miedo en mi interior, me separo un poco de ti para luego encontrarme con tu mirada, apoyo tu frente con la mía antes de darle un suave beso.

_"¿Qué sucede?" _pregunte temeroso esperando no escuchar lo peor. Un silencio abrumador lleno el bello espacio que estábamos viviendo, cerraste tus ojos y suspiraste entrecortadamente, guiaste tus manos hasta mi rostro y comenzaste a acariciarlo, intentando adivinar tus intenciones, me ilcline mas hacia ti en busca de probar el cálido sabor de tus labios, fui sorprendido al sentir que te alejabas, abriste tus ojos para luego pronunciar...

_"¿Por qué?" _en tu rostro pude identificar a lo que estabas tratando de referirte, reí suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. _"Dime..." _pediste nuevamente, esta vez solo levante mi mirada y te sonreí inocentemente.

_"No preguntes el porque, ya que no podre darte una sola respuesta, pero todas solo me llevaran a una sola dirección, y es la que afirma con grandeza que Te Amo..." _conteste con seguridad, vi una media sonrisa figurarse en tus labios, acto seguido, insertaste con poca fuerza tus dientes sobre ellos; levante con delicadeza tu mentón para alinear mi mirada con la tuya, sonreí nuevamente para luego escuchar otra de tus interrogantes.

_"Entre tantas chicas... ¿Por qué yo? ¿Que te hizo elegirme?" _al oírte decirlo, tome una de tus manos entre las mías, entrelace mis dedos con los tuyos, y comencé a acariciarla inconscientemente.

_"Por qué tú eres diferente a ellas, tienes algo especial, algo único, algo que te vuelve perfecta... eres dulce, tierna, simpática, optimista, solidaria, cariñosa... y una lista de sin fines que ni en un millón de años lograre alcanzar a mencionar... tu eres perfecta mi gatita... eres mía, y te quiero solo para mí..."_ dije mientras me deleitaba al ver ese bello sonrojo que se pronunciaba con grandeza sobre tu rostro, me acerque mas a ti y solté una leve risa.

_"¿Por qué ríes?"_ preguntaste con tu sonrojo en aumento.

_" ¿Y por qué no reír?" _dije logrando tu acompañamiento en este sonido embriagante.

_"¿Sabes algo?"_ dijiste mientras una de tus manos comenzaba nuevamente a acariciar mi mejilla, solo respondí tu gesto inclinandome hacia la dirección desde donde recibía tus caricias.

_"Se muchas cosas... pero no que quieres decir ahora..."_ contesté distraído mientras seguía con aquel deseo de deleitarme con el embriagante sabor de tus labios.

_"Te Amo..." _pronunciaste mientras ese sonrojo que te hace ver tan bella y con cierto toque infantil volvía a rrecorer tus mejillas.

Sin detenerme a pensar un segundo más, cumplí con aquel deseo que tenia en mente, me incline lo suficiente para alcanzar a probar el enriquecedor sabor de tus labios, aquel tan irrecistible acto acompañado de tan suaves y deleitantes movimientos delicados, hicieron aumentar en grandeza los instintos que por naturaleza poseo, inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado, termine de rodear tu cintura mientras te apricionaba entre mis brazos...

He comprendido que no tengo razón para amarte, simplemente el amarte se ha vuelto parte fundamental en mi vida, ¿Y si mi vida eres tu? Significa que sin ti no tendría razón para vivir, tu eres mi sustento, la razón por la que tengo ganas de seguir viviendo, tal vez sea un tanto sentimental, o bajo en cuanto a poder, pero lo único que se, es que tú, y solo tú, eres todo lo que necesito.

Siendo como soy, he aprendido a como ser para ser lo que tu deseas, pero con el tiempo, entendí que tu no buscas a alguien que se moldee a tus deseos, y es algo mas que hemos de tener en común, me gusta que me retes, que deliberes lo que no te agrada, que seas difícil, me gusta cuando te enojas, esa tierna manera de fruncir el rostro y mirar con recelo, te hace ver mucho mas linda de lo que ya eres, me gusta tu rebeldía y escuchar tus caprichos, me gusta escuchar esas extrañas preguntas que formulas a las cuales nadie puede encontrar respuesta, me gusta verte cuando te encuentras confundida, ese girar de tus ojos hacia los lados y esa forma de moldear tu faz te hace lucir con un toque infantil y dulce.

Me gusta estar contigo al momento de tus extraños cambios de humor muy repentinos, tu bipolaridad es difícil de entender, en un momento estas feliz, al otro te enojas, después la melancolía te recorre, segundos después te emocionas, y casi siempre, vuelves a tu inicio, viviendo para hacer feliz a los demás, consiguiendo con ello tu felicidad propia. Si me preguntas que es lo que mas me gusta de ti, no podría tener las palabras para decirlo de corta manera, me gusta todo de ti, me gustas.

Lo gracioso es, se podría decir que soy tu "dueño", mas no sabes que me tienes como un pricionero, estoy preso de tu amor, preso de tus caricias, preso de tus besos, preso de ti...

No seré el mejor chico de mundo, pero sin duda soy el mas afortunado, tengo la enorme fortuna de poder tenerte conmigo, de poder tenerte a mi lado, tengo el gran honor de poder recibir tu amor, de poder ser a quien amas...

Sentí como tus brazos rodeaban mi cuello con mas fuerza, en actos de supuesta inconsciencia seguimos con aquel suave danzar de labios, minutos después, la ausencia del aire me hizo separarne de ti, apoye mi frente nuevamente con la tuya, tome tus manos y con delicadeza bese cada uno de tus nudillos, volvi a mirar tu rostro para contagiarme de tu hermosa sonrisa...

_"¿Sabes algo?"_ dije mientras te sonreía.

_" Se muchas cosas... pero no que quieres decir ahora..." _ pronunciaste tratando de imitar el tono de mi vos, reí un poco para luego decir...

_"Te Amo... y jamas dejare de hacerlo, podrán borrar mi memoria, podrán quitarme tu historia, podre estar a gran distancia de ti... podrán prohibirme estar contigo, podre recibir cualquier castigo, pero lo que nunca podrán lograr, es que deje de amarte, por ello... solo piensa en que te amo..."_

_**Continuará...?**_

La verdad esto no lo escribí yo, fue un muy amigo mio :3 como verán, este seria el punto de vista de Eli, la pregunta del continuara es por si quieren que yo redacte la misma historia pero desde el punto de vista de Trixie, si quieren dejenlo en los comentarios y pues con gusto me pongo a trabajar en ello.

Pd/: los créditos de este capitulo de la historia son para un chico llamado Jake Hernandez (futuro escritor :3)

Les envió un saludo especial a todos! :D

JeN's StAhL, cambio y fuera ;D


End file.
